1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelf support system and, more particularly, to a shelf locking system.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,055,788 and 6,554,236 disclose shelf supports having various locking configurations. These locking configurations generally provide support features adapted to secure a shelf in an installed configuration for consumer use. Additionally, the aforementioned configurations require visible elements projecting beyond the shelving areas which may consume a portion of the shelf's useful space. Many shelving units are shipped in an assembled state and are subjected to excessive vibration, drops, or other inadvertent handling operations which can cause damage to shelving unit parts and components. Shelves within a cabinet or shelving unit are particularly likely to become displaced and fall off their corresponding shelf supports during shipping. This may cause damage to the shelf itself or other cabinet components. In order to minimize and/or prevent damage during shipping and handling, there is a desire to provide a robust, yet aesthetically pleasing, shelf support configuration.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved shelf locking system.